Teen Mom
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: Our Gleeks are Teenage Parents and their lives are completly different from what they wanted years ago. Couples are Finchel,Puinn,Tike,Bartie,Samtana,Kyder and Jarley.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Rachel have a three year old daughter named Lilia Zoe Hudson. The two got married a year ago but they are already struggling with living together as a married couple and taking care of Lilia. Finn always want to have fun while Rachel tries to do everything right with Little Lilia. Rachel even put her big dream to become a big Broadway star to the side so she could concentrate on hers and Finns daughter.

Brittany and Artie have a three year old son named Damian Luke Abrams together. Artie had some anger issues because he was involved in an car accident a year ago which left him paralyzed. He got really mad when Damian cried,refused to eat or was just giggling. Brittany broke up with him a month ago and had moved into a little house with Damian so her son finally could be a kid again. She missed the old Artie and really wanted the nice Artie back. She didn´t care if he is in a wheelchair or not. She just wanted her sweet Artie back.

Santana and Sam had twins Avina Rose and Anita Grace Evans. They are three and they also have a one year old daughter named Aleeah Mae. Sam and Santana struggle with their relationship because having three kids with the age of 19 is really hard. It isn´t easy and Sam Is a soldier. He isn´t home often. He had just left to serve in Afghanistan. Santana was alone with their three daughters and she also tries to work at night. She works as a waitress at night and her mother keeps an eye on her three grandkids.

Quinn and Puck have a three year old daughter called Beth Elise Puckerman. Quinn is now pregnant with a boy and they decided on the name Noel for him. They are struggling a little since Quinn cheated on him and they don´t know for sure if she is pregnant with Noahs baby or with another mans kid. But Puck said he would stay with her and help her to raise the baby anyway.

Marley and Jake have a three year old son called Bentley Luke Puckerman. Jake is a soldier and is serving In Afghanistan at the moment. Marley and Jake promised themselves that they will get married as soon as Jake comes back from Afghanistan. And then they will try for another baby.

Kitty and Ryder have a three year old daughter called Thalia Chloe Lynn. They broke up when Thalia had turned one and Ryder was now dating a girl named Katie. Kitty also was dating a guy named Zane. Zane was 23 and they are already living together. When Ryder and Kitty talk they only talk about Thalia and only see each other when they pick up their daughter from the other ones house.

Tina and Mike have a three year old son called Dodger Blake Chang. The two just had move back to Lima and Mike wants to open a dance studio together with Brittany. Tina stays home with Dodger and studies to become a Doctor. The two got married six month ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was still asleep and it was like 11pm. Rachel was already up for six hours. She got Lilia ready for their trip to the zoo. Quinn had asked her if she wanted to join her and Beth for a little zoo visit and of course Rachel said yes because Lilia loved the zoo.

"Mommy I go see Birds." Lilia said excited Rachel kissed her daughters nose gently.

"Yes my cute little princess you are going to see the birds." Rachel smiled softly. Lilia giggled happily. Finn finally came down the stairs and kissed Rachels forehead and tickled Lilias cheek.

"Morning." He said and walked into the kitchen. Rachel sighed softly.

"Morning Finn." She looked at Lilia.

"Daddy gow with us?" Lilia asked hopefully.

"I don´t think so, Daddy is meeting up with uncle Kurt." Rachel told her daughter. Lilia nodded her head sadly.

Quinn got Beth ready for the zoo, she was glad that she could think about something else then who´s baby she is carrying right now. Rachel was her best friend and she could always make her smile and feel better.

"Mommy I go see elephants!" Beth happily said and clapped her hands together.

"Yes that is right cutie pie!" Quinn laughed softly. Puck was video chatting with his little brother. Jake was still in Afghanistan.

"Hey Bro are you alright over there?" Jake asked. Puck laughed a little.

"Dude I have to ask you that because you are the one in Afghanistan fighting for this country and helping people." Puck told his little brother.

"I am alright bro, just miss Marley and my son. So now how are you?" Jake asked again.

"I am okay, It is still bothering me that Quinn cheated and that I don´t know if she is really carrying my son." Puck explained and sighed softly.

Brittany got Damian ready for their day at the park with Kitty and Thalia. Thalia and Damian were best friends with Sams and Santanas twin Daughters Avina and Anita.

"Mommy I am exciwted. Me anw Lia make a sandwcastwle." Damian happily said.

"Yeah this sounds so cool baby boy!" Brittany smiled softly. Damian happily clapped his hands together.

"Mommy? Is daddy comwing?" Damien asked hopefully.

"No baby boy daddy is staying at his house." Brittany explained softly. Damian looked sad but nodded.

Kitty looked for her daughters sand toys and Thalia was watching her mommy.

"Mommy I thwink I puwt it in myw closewt." Thalia said and toddled over. Kitty laughed and checled the closet.

"Oh baby girl you were right." Kitty took the sand toys and picked Thalia up.

"YAY!" Thalia giggled.

"Let´s go to the car princess." Kitty told her daughter and walked outside to the car with her. She buckled the little girl up in her pink princess car seat and got into the drivers seat.

"Mommy we liwsten to Justwin Biebwer?" She asked and Kitty nodded her head.

"Yes baby we can." Kitty turned on Justin Bieber my world and Thalia happily sang along.


End file.
